brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam does HOLLYWOOD
Sam does HOLLYWOOD is the second Sam-centric video by Brandon Rogers, uploaded on July 30th, 2016. Plot Sam greets the audience while driving a vehicle. A gun is held to his head before time rewinds to three hours prior. Sam and Donna are on a trip to Hollywood. On the side of the road, Donna asks Sam to help lube their car's tubes. Sam says goodbye to his remaining erections and Donna raises a hammer. Sam explains Donna is auditioning for another commercial. One starring her for 'Cumdown', designed to handle chronic orgasms, appears. Sam drops off Donna where the auditions are being held. Donna insists Sam pick her up by 3 PM or she'll eat the rest of his candles. Sam seemingly agrees as he angrily backs out and knocks over a stroller. While Donna auditions, Sam explores Hollywood. He browses some shops where he finds an Emmy looking just like him. Opening a changing room he finds two teenagers having (safe) sex. His hoverboard malfunctions again and in one instance he tells the cameraman, Donnovan, to stop filming and help. Sam interacts with people around the city. He later attends a comedy club where he's paid fourty dollars to end his set. Telling this to the camera, a junkie on a fire escape above welcomes Sam to a party inside. Sam agrees and shops for supplies before joining. During so, Donna calls Sam and asks where he is. Donna says she's waiting for the auditions to begin as she stands in a small office. The male and female director appear onscreen, the man saying they'd begun five minutes ago. Donna says she may have to blow the man to get the part. The woman mentions they're right in front of her to which Donna says she's not talking to her. Sam joins the party where the junkie and two similar men get high in the living room. They play Scrabble where Sam is accused of cheating by one of them. He asks for Sam's letters, but Sam is reluctant as the junkie is black and some of his letters spell "NIGGA". Trying to rearrange them, several of his letters drop onto the table spelling "IM A COP". In the audition building, Donna is rejected from constantly messing up her lines ("We're serving up smiles at ''Cookie Climax!/Come on down to Creampie Cornhole!"). After some more "partying", Sam speaks with the third junkie as he inhales a substance which renders him unsconscious and leaves him foaming at the mouth. The first junke tries awakening him while Sam tells Donnovan to not film it. The first and second junkies agrue before the first shoots the other and holds Sam at gunpoint, taking him to Sam's car. Meanwhile Donna waits outside the audition building for Sam. She sends him a voicemail asking where he is. Sam is forced to drive, the junkie's gun at his head. Sam sneaks his way out however, distracting him with one of his inspirational music videos for teenagers going through puberty. Escpaing, he tells the camera "''Here's a tip, if I'm gonna distract you with a video, I'm up to something!" Sam eventually finds Donna on the sidewalk nearby the audition building. Realizing she didn't get the part, he cheers her up with the Emmy he bought earlier. Donnovan snickers behind the camera and Sam shoos him away. Facing a window, Donnovan calls the CEO and asks if she got everything filmed. The CEO tells Donnovan to ensure Sam ("the gay one") signs his release form, sitting in the audition room with the directors from earlier. Saying they've found their Emmy, the CEO and the two laugh. Trivia *The first junkie's actor, Logan Bubar, also played Damien from Fashion is Blind and A Day at the Park. *Sam's quote above may reference Magic Funhouse, Brandon's upcoming TV series. *While we see the cameraman's reflection, this is technically Donnovan's first appearance onscreen. *Most of the street exploration scenes weren't scripted. Category:Videos